Une journée avec toi
by Solynn Galaxy
Summary: Aujourd'hui, Kyoya et Gingka ont décidé, en secret, de passer la journée seuls en amoureux. Mais Madoka et Yu sont déterminés à les suivre partout...Kyoya x Gingka
1. Chapitre 1: On y va ?

Hello ! Aujourd'hui je commence une autre histoire sur le couple Kyoya x Gingka, et comme j'ai surtout fait des oneshots sur ce couple, je vais essayer de faire une histoire avec plusieurs chapitres (que l'inspiration soit avec moi !) Sur ce, je vous laisse découvrir et bonne lecture à tous!

(Non-amateurs de yaoi, c'est pas la peine de lire !)

**Titre:**Une journée seul avec toi

**Résumé:**Aujourd'hui, Kyoya et Gingka ont décidé, en secret, de passer la journée seuls en amoureux. Mais Madoka et Yu sont déterminés à les suivre partout...

**Pairing(s):**Kyoya x Gingka

**Disclaimer:**Beyblade Metal Fusion ne m'appartient pas !

**Chapitre 1: On y va ?**

D'habitude, Gingka aimait beaucoup faire la grasse matinée. Mais aujourd'hui, pas question de se lever tard. Il avait attendu cette journée depuis que hier soir seulement, mais pour lui c'est comme s'il avait attendu plusieurs semaines. Il était huit heures du matin, et il venait de se réveiller, déjà tout excité.

_'Hi hi aujourd'hui Kyoya-kun est moi on va se promener ^-^ !' _se dit-t-il en souriant comme un idiot.

Gingka se leva d'un seul coup du lit, enfila ses chaussons et fonça vers la chambre de son petit ami. La porte étant fermée, il se dit que Kyoya était encore à l'intérieur en train de dormir. Il l'ouvrit doucement et entra dans la chambre sombre. Kyoya était paisiblement endormi, comme un chat. Gingka s'approcha de lui.

_'Il est plutôt mignon quand il dort ^-^'_

Il lui caressa la joue, sans que le vert réagisse. Alors il se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa, car c'était généralement ce qu'il fallait pour le réveiller (si ce n'est de lui hurler dessus comme le faisait Madoka lorsqu'il traînait trop au lit). Et cette fois il réagit.

«Mmh ? Il ouvrit les yeux et aperçut le visage du roux. Bonjour Gingka.

-Bonjour Kyoya-kun ^-^ Dis, tu n'as pas oublié ?

-...Oublié quoi ?

-Tu n'as quand même pas oublié ;-; ? Tu m'avais promis hier après notre combat qu'on irait passer la journée ensemble rien que toi et moi ! lui rappela le roux.

-Comment j'aurais pu oublier ça ? Il s'assit et s'étira en baillant. Passer la journée seul avec toi c'est comme un rêve...

-Je suis content que tu n'ai pas oublié ^-^, fit Gingka avec un sourire, sinon j'aurais été triste ;-; .

Tu viens maintenant ? J'ai super faim ! Il partit comme une flèche.

-Espèce de goinfre. »

Le vert se leva et alla rejoindre son petit ami à la cuisine, qui s'était déjà préparé un énorme petit-déjeuner, qu'il commençait avec appétit. Kyoya ouvrit des grands yeux en voyant tout ce qu'il allait avaler. Mais de toute façon, dans deux ou trois heures il aurait déjà faim. Mais comment faisait-il pour s'enfiler tout ça et rester aussi mince ? Mystère. Après avoir mangé, les deux garçons allèrent s'habiller, puis sortirent de la maison une fois préparés.

«Tu as vu comme il fait beau Kyoya-kun :D ? fit le roux en s'extasiant devant le beau ciel bleu.

-Ouais...Bon, on y va ?

-Attend, tu sais bien qu'on doit passer au B-Pit avant d'aller quelque part ! lui rappela-t-il.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Mais tu sais bien ce que nous as dit Madoka hier soir... »

****flashback****

_La méchanicienne commençait sérieusement à s'impatienter. Il était bientôt vingt heures_ _et Kyoya et Gingka n'étaient pas rentrés._

_«Mais où est-ce qu'ils sont allés ces deux-là ?! »_

_Puis, juste après avoir dit ça, Gingka entra en trombe dans la maison, épuisé, suivi de Kyoya, aussi fatigué._

_«Ah bah enfin ! s'exclama-t-elle. Vous étiez passés où encore ?!_

_-Mais Madoka, on s'est entraînés ensemble et on a fait un combat après c'est tout !_

_-C'est tout ?! Vous avez vu l'heure qu'il est ?!_

_-Eh il est que vingt heures, c'est bon, c'est pas comme si on était rentrés à minuit, fit Kyoya._

_-Mouais, mais dépêchez-vous d'aller vous laver, on mange bientôt ! »_

_Les deux garçons allaient s'en aller lorsque Madoka les interpella._

_«Vous n'oubliez pas quelque chose ?_

_-...Euh, désolé d'être rentrés aussi tard ?_

_-...Non, je parlais de vos toupies. Vu que vous vous êtes beaucoup entraînés aujourd'hui, je pense qu'elles ont pas mal souffert. Elle tendit ses mains. Alors donnez-les moi, merci._

_-Me séparer de Pegasus pour la nuit ?! s'écria Gingka, horrifié à l'idée de dormir sans sa toupie chérie. Pas question ! Je veux qu'elle reste avec moi, hein Pegasus ? Il prit sa toupie dans sa main pour la protéger._

_-J'ai pas envie de donner Leone non plus, fit Kyoya en croisant les bras._

_-...D'accord, soupira la jeune fille, mais demain vous avez intérêt à me les donner, sinon..._

_-Sinon quoi ?_

_-Je serai contrainte d'utiliser la méthode forte, dit-elle en montrant son poing, un regard meurtrier dans les yeux. C'est clair ? »_

****fin du flashback****

«Et alors ? C'est juste pour nous faire peur.

-...Kyoya-kun, tu sais pourtant à quel point Madoka est flippante et dangereuse quand elle est énervée ó_ò'...et j'ai pas envie de finir à l'hôpital..., fit Gingka avec une voix apeurée.

-...Alors ça veut dire qu'on a pas le choix ?

-...J'ai peur que non. »

Kyoya se mit à râler.

«Bon, tant pis, allons-y. »

Pendant ce temps-là, au B-Pit...

«Salut Maka :D ! »

Madoka entendit quelqu'un descendre les escaliers, se tourna et vit le petit blond aux yeux émeraude lui afficher un grand sourire.

«Salut Yu :) ! fit-elle à son tour.Alors, tout va comme tu veux ?

-Non, je m'ennuiiiiie..., soupira le petit garçon. Kéké et Benben sont partis s'entraîner au Beypark, etma Libra n'est pas en super état je peux pas aller avec eux...et en plus, je sais pas où Tsubasa... dis, tu pense que tu pourrais t'occuper d'elle ? demanda-t-il en tendant sa toupie.

-Oh, ça va, les égratignures ne sont pas très profondes, je ne devrais pas en avoir pour très longtemps. Mais déjà, j'attends une autre toupie...

-Tu attend Leone c'est ça ? Je sais tu la répare souvent. Ah, si seulement Yoyo pouvait prendre un peu plus soin de sa toupie -_-

-Je t'ai déjà cent fois de ne pas m'appeler Yoyo ! »

Une voix énervée surprit les deux amis, qui se tournèrent et virent Kyoya, les bras croisés, et Gingka, leur adressant un sourire.

«Salut Gingky :D ! Yu se précipita vers lui pour lui faire un câlin.

-Hé doucement Yu ! Salut Madoka !

-Salut Gingka, salut Kyoya :)

- Salut -_-, fit le vert en faisant la tronche.

-Salut Yoyo :D ! Yu voulut lui faire un câlin, mais se reçut une main sur la figure, l'empêchant d'avancer plus. Hé !

-T'approches pas de moi toi.

-Roh, t'es méchant Yoyo u_u.

-Je suis contente de vous voir les garçons, dit Madoka, d'autant plus que vous savez bien pourquoi vous êtes là...allez, maintenant, donnez-moi vos toupies, elle tendit la main.

-Grrr, Kyoya grogna légèrement puis lui donna Leone, qui était sérieusement endommagée.

-Allez t'inquiète pas Pegasus, je serais bientôt de retour, Gingka promit à sa toupie. Ooh, tu vas me manquer tu sais ;-; , continua-t-il en la frottant contre sa joue, mais c'est pour ton bien, et puis Madoka va prendre bien soin de toi. Il lui donna sa toupie, elle aussi endommagée.

-...Bon, je vois que j'ai du boulot qui m'attend » soupira-t-elle en posant les toupies sur son bureau.

Gingka eut ensuite un sourire, puis prit le bras de Kyoya.

«On peut s'en aller maintenant :D ? demanda-t-il à Madoka. T'as plus besoin de nous ?

-Pourquoi, vous allez quelque part ?

-Vous avez un rencard de prévu ^-^ ?

-Arrête d'insinuer n'importe quoi ! »

En fait, Kyoya et Gingka n'avaient encore dit à personne qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Mais malgré toute leur discrétion possible, Madoka et Yu étaient persuadés qu'ils étaient amoureux, étant tous les deux des génies et des amateurs de yaoi ( Yu ayant été plus ou moins converti par Madoka).

«Alors si vous êtes pas ensemble, qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? Hein ?

-Mais ça vous regarde pas ! On fait ce qu'on veut d'abord ! Allez viens Gingka on s'en va. »

Kyoya remonta les escaliers, puis sortit du B-Pit, suivi du roux. Restés en bas, Madoka et Yu se regardèrent.

«Tu les crois toi ?

-Nan, pas du tout Maka, je suis sûr qu'ils vont se balader en amoureux dans la ville. Ils ont beau se cacher c'est évident qu'ils sortent ensemble.

-D'ailleurs, ça fait plaisir à voir, Kyoya s'est enfin trouvé quelqu'un. Bon, tu sais ce qui nous reste à faire Yu ?

-Bah évidemment Maka, les suivre partout où ils iront ^-^ comme ça, on pourra les surveiller *u*

-Oh oui *u* j'ai hâte de voir où ils vont aller ces deux-là ! »

C'est ainsi que la méchanicienne et le petit génie blond se mirent à suivre discrètement les deux amoureux, sans que ceux-ci ne se rendent compte qu'ils étaient suivis. La traque allait pouvoir commencer.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Voilà, chapitre 1 terminé ! Si vous avez aimé, mettez des reviews please :)

Madoka: Ah, ça fait longtemps que j'attendais de pouvoir suivre Kyoya et Gingka dans une de leur balades amoureuses ^-^

Yu: Hihi sans compter qu'ils ne nous verront pas, mais nous en revanche on pourra les voir *u*

Madoka: Vivement que ça commence, je suis super impatiente !

So-chan: Eh bien ça commencera au prochain chapitre ;)

Madoka et Yu: Ouais :D !


	2. Chapitre 2: Au Beypark

Hello ! Merci à tous pour les reviews ^-^ et voici le deuxième chapitre, je souhaite à tout le monde une bonne lecture ! (Si vous n'aimez pas le yaoi, ne lisez pas !) Ah, et puis si jamais vous avez des idées de lieux où Kyoya et Gingka pourraient aller, ou des idées tout simplement, faîtes-m'en part!

**Disclaimer:**Beyblade Metal Fusion ne m'appartient pas !

**Chapitre 2: Au Beypark**

Kyoya et Gingka avaient commencé à marcher tranquillement à travers la ville, avec Madoka et Yu qui les suivaient discrètement. Ce dernier prit alors la main de son chéri, qui le laissa faire. Ils se regardèrent amoureusement, sous le regard attendri des deux génies.

«Aww ils se tiennent la main, c'est mignon ^o^, roucoula Madoka.

-Hé, à ton avis où est-ce qu'ils vont aller Maka ? demanda Yu.

-Bah, on verra bien en les suivant ! »

Les deux amoureux continuaient de se balader, sans se douter un seul instant qu'ils étaient observés, trop heureux d'être enfin seuls tous les deux. Bien sûr, les passants les remarquaient forcément. Certains souriaient, d'autres ouvraient des yeux ronds, il y en a même qui chuchotaient entre eux. Mais pour les deux dernières catégories, Kyoya se chargeait de leur envoyer un regard acéré et menaçant; il leur faisait ainsi bien comprendre que s'ils osaient une seule remarque, les secondes qui suivraient allaient tout de suite beaucoup plus douloureuses, alors ils s'abstenaient de dire quoi que ce soit et se contentaient de passer leur chemin. C'est qu'on ne plaisante pas avec Kyoya.

«Où est-ce que tu aimerais qu'on aille, Gingka-kun ? demanda-t-il ensuite à son chéri.

-Au Beypark :D ! lui répondit ensuite le roux avec un grand sourire. J'ai envie qu'on soit un peu seul tous les deux avant de faire quelque chose ^-^. T'es d'accord ?

-J'irai n'importe où sur Terre du moment que je suis avec toi Gingka.

-Ooooh c'est mignooooon ^o^ ! » se dirent Madoka et Yu.

Tout de suite après que Kyoya lui ait répondu, deux filles qui les suivaient se mirent à pouffer légèrement. Le vert, qui les avaient entendues, se retourna, agacé.

«Qu'est-ce que vous avez vous ?!

-Hi hi, à ce que je vois le grand Kyoya Tategami n'est pas aussi sauvage qu'il n'y paraît ^-^, dit l'une.

-Et en plus, il n'est pas libre, ça va faire beaucoup de déçues tout ça ^-^, ajouta l'autre.

-Et alors, qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire ?! Le comportement des deux filles commençait à l'énerver.

-Calme-toi Kyoya-kun..., fit Gingka en lui prenant le bras.

-Oooh Kyoya-kun, c'est mignon comme surnom ^-^

-Et en plus il sort avec le fameux Gingka Hagane, son plus grand rival ^-^ ! Que c'est romantique !

-Mais vous allez arrêter Ò_Ó# ?! Là, Kyoya allait vraiment s'énerver si elles continuaient à rire; mais les deux filles connaissaient bien son caractère, et arrêtèrent de se moquer.

-Oh, c'est rien, c'est juste que si j'étais vous...

-Je n'irai pas au Beypark pour l'instant...

-Et qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien m'en empêcher ?!

-Si vous y allez maintenant, votre vie sera mise en danger..., fit l'une avec une voix sinistre.

-Elles vous traqueront jusqu'au bout..., continua l'autre.

-Vous risquez d'y laisser votre peau..., reprit la première.

-Cette aventure vous sera peut-être fatale..., reprit la deuxième.

-Enfin, après vous faites ce que vous voulez, mais on vous aura prévenus ^-^ ! » dirent-elles en même temps.

Puis les deux filles s'en allèrent, toujours en train de pouffer de rire. Gingka avala sa salive, peu rassuré par ce qu'elles avaient dit, mais Kyoya, lui, n'était pas effrayé le moins du monde.

«Y a vraiment des filles bizarres dans cette ville...

-Qu'est-ce qu'elles voulaient dire Kyoya-kun ?

-J'en sais rien, et j'm'en fout, c'est pas un duo de cinglées qui m'empêchera d'aller là-bas avec toi ! »

Tandis que le vert se dirigeait vers le Beypark d'un pas décidé en tirant Gingka par la main, Madoka et Yu s'interrogeaient sur les mises en garde des filles.

«Mmmmh...je me demande ce ces deux filles ont voulu dire...tu as une idée Yu ?

-...Peut-être qu'elles ont voulu les prévenir de quelque chose de dangereux pour eux...

-Moi ce qui m'intrigue c'est leur phrase «elles vous traqueront jusqu'au bout... », je me demande de qui il s'agit ?

-Aaah ._.' ! Vite Maka, on bouge sinon on va les perdre de vue ! »

Les deux garçons arrivèrent alors dans le lieu souhaité, qui était alors très calme. Ce qui était étrange, car il y avait habituellement un certain nombre de balders qui s'entraînaient un peu partout. Mais apparemment pas aujourd'hui. D'ailleurs, le silence pesant ne rassurait pas vraiment Gingka, qui se serra un peu plus contre son chéri.

«Kyoya j'ai peur ó_ò' ...

-Mais de quoi t'as peur ?

-Ben, de ce qu'elles ont dit les filles...

-Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! T'as pas à avoir peur, c'est pas parce qu'elles ont dit un truc menaçant que c'est forcément vrai ! Elles voulaient juste nous embêter !

-M-Mais et si elles avaient raison ó_ò' ? Il y a peut-être un serial killer caché quelque part avec une tronçonneuse qui veut nous couper en morceaux !

-...Gingka, ça n'arrive que dans les films tout ça.

-Mais c'est peut-être pour ça que c'est aussi calme ? Peut-être que le serial killer a tué tous ceux qui étaient ici et on les prochaines victimes ó_ò' ...

- -_-' Gingka, arrête ton délire. De toute façon, si quelqu'un cherche à te tuer, je lui ferai la peau. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur.

-Kyoya :D...

-Oooh Yoyo est prêt à tout pour défendre Gingky, c'est romantique ^o^

-C'est ça l'amour ^-^ ! »

Le roux, un peu plus rassuré, continua de marcher aux côtés de Kyoya. Après s'être baladés quelque instants, ils virent un banc libre et décidèrent de s'y arrêter. Toujours main dans la main, ils s'assirent, et Gingka posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Kyoya, faisant sourire Kyoya et roucouler encore une fois les deux amateurs de yaoi. Ils restèrent un moment comme ça, lorsque soudain, Gingka se mit à parler.

«...Kyoya-kun, tu sais j'ai fait un drôle de rêve cette nuit...

-Ah ?

-Oui..., il se mit à rougir légèrement. J'ai rêvé qu'on...

-Qu'on quoi ? demanda le vert curieux.

-...Qu'on se mariait...

-Ah, t'as rêvé qu'on se mariait...ATTENDS, QU'ON SE MARIAIT ?!

-Oui...il y avait tout le monde, expliqua Gingka,...et même que c'était toi qui portait la robe de mariée...

-...JE QUOI ?!

-Tu portais une robe blanche...

-...J'avais une robe de mariée...j'avais une robe de mariée..., Kyoya passa sa main sur la figure.

-...Yoyo en robe de mariée...XD, Yu s'imagina Kyoya en robe, et eut ensuite beaucoup de mal à se retenir d'éclater de rire.

-Logiquement, ça serait à Gingka de porter une robe, c'est lui le uke...

-Oui...et on s'embrassait, et Yu nous lançait des confettis et des bulles de savon avec un pistolet...

-...Faut qu'il me pourrisse la vie jusque dans les rêves celui-là -_-

_'...Remarque...ça serait bien qu'on se marie avec Gingka un jour...' _

-Et attends, c'est pas tout...après j'ai rêvé qu'on...qu'on avait des enfants..., continua-t-il les joues rouges. On leur apprenait à jouer au beyblade, et on faisait même des duels contre eux...

-...De mieux en mieux..., Kyoya se mit à sourire. Et toi Gingka ?

-...De quoi moi ?

- Tu aimerais qu'on se marie ?

-Euh, je...ben...'##', Gingka rougit encore plus, p-pourquoi pas...un jour quand on sera plus grands...

-S'ils se marient un jour je veux être invitée *O* !

-Moi aussi 'O' !

-Et qu'on ait des enfants ?

-M-Mais Kyoya..., fit-il toujours plus rouge, o-on peut pas avoir d'enfants...on est des garçons...

-Bah, en forçant un peu, on devrait pouvoir y arriver...

-K-KYOYA O##O !

-Oooooh Kyoya a des projets futurs à ce que je vois *u*

-Oh, je plaisante Gingka. Et puis qu'est-ce que tu en sais qu'on peut pas en avoir ? On verra ça quand on passera aux choses sérieuses toi et moi...

-'##' Kyoya...

-T'imagine Maka, si Yoyo et Gingky avaient des enfants ?

-Oooh ça serait géniaaaaaal *O* ! »

Après cette discussion très intéressante pour les deux génies, Kyoya et Gingka se câlinèrent tendrement, avant de se lancer dans une série de baisers tous doux, puis de plus en plus langoureux.

_'Ooooh ça devient chaud tout ça !' _se dit Madoka qui était en train de filmer. _'Si ça se trouve après ils vont se déshabiller et...non, là je m'égare'._

«Maka, tu serais pas en train de penser à Yoyo et Gingky en train de faire des trucs chauds ?

-Si, comment t'as deviné ?

-Tu saignes légèrement du nez. »

Soudain, alors que les deux garçons venaient de s'arrêter de s'embrasser faute de souffle, un cri strident et hystérique se fit entendre, faisant bondir Gingka si haut qu'il se réfugia dans l'arbre juste au-dessus d'eux, apeuré.

«Gingka, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Descends !

-T-T'as entendu ce cri ? C-C'était effrayant ó_ò' !

-Gingka, c'est sûrement quelqu'un qui a vu une araignée ou un truc du genre, c'est tout !

-Ah regarde devant toi Kyoya ! »

Kyoya tourna la tête et vit, à quelques mètres de lui, tout un gros groupe de filles qui le regardait avec des cœurs à la place des yeux. Il eut soudainement très peur lui aussi, il avait reconnu qui c'était: les «fangirls». Une catégorie de filles redoutables qui traquent tous les beaux garçons sans relâche. Le vert se sentit alors en très très grand danger. Rien ne surpasse le pouvoir des fangirls, surtout si elles en sont en nombre.

«REGARDEZ C'EST KYOYA TATEGAMIIIII !

-IL EST TROP BEAU !

-IL EST SUPER FORT !

-IL EST TROP SEXY ! »

Elles se mirent soudainement à courir vers lui les bras tendus, et le pauvre Kyoya n'eut d'autre choix que de courir aussi très très rapidement, question de vie ou de mort.

_'RAAAAH ELLES AVAIENT RAISON LES DEUX CINGL__É__ES O_O'''!'_

«HIIII KYOYA ON T'AIIIIIME !

-KYOYA LAISSE-MOI ÊTRE TA PETITE AMIE !

-KYOYA ÉPOUSE-MOI ! »

_'JE SUIS DÉJÁ PRIS !'_

Heureusement pour lui, il réussit à grimper dans un arbre, et à son plus grand soulagement, les fangirls restèrent autour de l'arbre, à le supplier de descendre.

«LAISSEZ-MOI TRANQUILLE !

-Allez Kyoya descends !

-Juste un baiser s'te plaît !

-Juste un câlin !

-Juste un strip-tease ! »

_'_ _UN STRIP-TEASE ?! ET PUIS QUOI ENCORE ?! JE SUIS PAS H__ÉTÉRO ! ET SI JE DEVAIS FAIRE UN STRIP-TEASE Á QUELQU'UN CE SERAIT Á GINGKA ET QUE Á LUI !'_

Les fangirls continuaient à rester autour de l'arbre, comme des vautours tournaient autour de leur proie, sans vouloir partir, ce qui faisait que Kyoya ne pouvait rien faire, sinon leur crier de lui foutre la paix et de se cramponner à l'arbre en priant pour ne pas tomber. Finalement, il aurait préféré le serial killer plutôt que les fangirls.

_'GINGKA AU SECOUUUURS O_O !'_

Resté dans son arbre à quelques mètres de là, Gingka se sentait mal de voir son chéri assailli par des cinglées qui ne voulaient qu'une chose, sortir avec lui. Ça a parfois quelques inconvénients de sortir avec un beau gosse.

«Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Je peux quand même pas laisser Kyoya-kun tout seul face à elles ! Il faut que j'aille l'aider ! Il commença à descendre.

-Je serai toi je descendrai pas, lui conseilla une voix non inconnue. Á moins que tu tiennes à mourir.

-O_O'AAAAAAAAAH ! »

Gingka se mit à hurler très très fort, effrayé et surpris par la voix. Heureusement, les fangirls étaient trop intéressées par Kyoya pour s'en être rendu compte. Au bord de la crise cardiaque, il se retourna vers celui qui lui avait parlé. Il ouvrit alors de grands yeux.

«Ryuga ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! »

En effet, c'était bien le grand Ryuga en personne, qui se tenait assis pas très loin de lui. C'était bien la dernière personne à qui il aurait pensé être ici !

«Á ton avis ?! J'essaie d'échapper à ces cinglées, quelle question !

-M-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?! redemanda Gingka.

-J'étais juste venu ici pour rechercher des adversaires puissants à combattre lorsque je suis tombé sur ces filles complètement dingues ! Elles se sont mis à me poursuivre en hurlant pendant un bon moment avant que je ne réussisse à les semer et à me cacher ici !

-Tu t'es caché ?...Dis,tu n'aurais pas peur d'elles par hasard ? Le roux osa un sourire. Qu'il regretta bien vite lorsque le blanc le prit par le col et lui lança un regard meurtrier.

-Redis ça encore une seule fois et je t'envoie dans une tombe, c'est clair ?

-._.''O-Oui, très clair. »

Gingka n'aurait pas dû se risquer à ça. C'est pourtant bien connu que Ryuga n'a pas le sens de l'humour. En tout cas, ça voulait dire que malgré le fait qu'il soit «L'Empereur Dragon», les fangirls étaient plus fortes que lui. Oui, il en avait peur – comme tous les beaux garçons – mais jamais il ne l'avouerait.

«Et j'allais justement descendre d'ici lorsque toi et ton petit ami êtes arrivés !

-T-Tu veux dire que tu nous as vus ?!

-J'ai aussi tout entendu.

-Tout ?! M-Même quand Kyoya a parlé que lui et moi on ferait...

-Oui, tout. Et ça aussi.

-Oh X##X...Gingka était devenu complètement rouge de honte. J'aurais pas voulu que quelqu'un entende...

-De toute façon j'en ai rien à foutre de ce que tu fais avec lui. Et puis un jour tu finiras bien par le faire avec lui.

-...Tu crois ?! M-Mais j'ai que treize ans moi !

-J'ai jamais dit que ça serait pour tout de suite ! Et lâche-moi ou je te tue ! »

Gingka regarda alors l'arbre où se trouvait son petit ami et se dit qu'il avait mieux à faire que de parler de «ça» avec Ryuga.

«Mais comment j'peux le sauver ?! Si je fais pas quelque chose rapidement elles vont le forcer à descendre ! Et j'veux pas qu'elles fassent de mal à mon Kyoya-kuuuuun ;-; !

-Mais tu vas me lâcher oui ?! »

Soudain, après avoir entendu ça, Gingka eut une idée. Bon, d'accord, elle n'était vraiment pas très sympa, mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix, c'était lui ou Kyoya.

«...Je suis sincèrement désolé Ryuga mais j'ai pas le choix, j'espère que tu pourras comprendre...»

Et avant que Ryuga n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, le roux le poussa aussi fort et qu'il put, et le blanc tomba par terre. Mais cette fois, les fangirls avaient entendu, et c'étaient retournées vers lui.

«...REGARDEZ, C'EST RYUGA ! »

Voyant que toutes les filles se mettaient à courir vers lui, il n'eut d'autre choix que de se mettre à courir lui aussi.

«HIIII ATTENDS-NOUS RYUGAAAAA !

-TU ME LE PAIERAS GINGKA HAGANE ! »

Kyoya, qui avaient vu que les filles partaient, attendit bien qu'elles ne soient plus dans son champ de vision avant de descendre, soulagé. Il pouvait remercier son petit ami d'avoir eu cette idée brillante, et pour une fois, il pouvait aussi remercier Ryuga d'avoir bien voulu servir de cobaye involontaire. Il se dirigea vers l'arbre d'où il l'avait vu tomber. Gingka y était toujours accroché.

«Gingka, est-ce que ça va ?

-KYOYA-KUN T'ES VIVANT ;-; ! »

Le roux sauta dans ses bras, soulagé de le voir sain et sauf. Il se serra aussi fort qu'il put contre lui, les yeux presque larmoyants.

«Oh Kyoya-kun j'ai eu si peur pour toi, j'ai eu peur qu'elles te touchent et qu'elles te fassent souffrir...oooh, j'ai eu si peur !

-Hé, doucement Gingka, je vais bien..., le rassura-t-il en lui caressant les cheveux. Mais tu pourrais m'expliquer ? »

Gingka lui raconta alors ce qui s'était passé lorsqu'il était encore dans l'arbre.

«Il nous as vraiment vus ?!

-Oui...

-Bah, après tout je m'en moque de ce qu'il peut penser.

-Mais, après ce que je lui ai fait il va vouloir me tuer c'est sûr... »

Kyoya lui sourit et l'embrassa tendrement.

«De toute façon, s'il tente quoi que ce soit contre toi, je serai là pour l'accueillir. Je te protégerais quoi qu'il puisse m'arriver Gingka.

-Oh Kyoya...

-Allez viens, on s'en va avant que les folles ne rappliquent. »

Gingka lui prit la main, puis les deux amoureux partirent tranquillement, suivis comme toujours de Madoka et de Yu.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Chapitre 2 terminé ! Si ça vous a plu, mettez des reviews please :) !

Yu: Yoyo en robe de mariée...HA HA HA HA XD !

Madoka: Je crois qu'il arrive pas à s'en remettre.

Yu: Oooh alors comme ça Ryuga a peur des fangirls...mais il a toutes ses raisons elles sont terrifiantes. D'ailleurs je me demande s'il a survécu...

Ryuga: Où il est Gingka que je le tue ?!

Madoka: Oui il a survécu.

So-chan: Eh, le tue pas j'en aurais besoin pour les prochains chapitres ! Après tu fais ce que tu veux mais tu risques de devoir te frotter à Kyoya.

Ryuga: C'est pas un problème, j'en profiterai pour le tuer aussi.

Madoka et Yu: O_O Va falloir le surveiller de près...


	3. Chapitre 3: A la patinoire

Hello ! Désolée si j'ai fait patienter, mais j'ai eu un énorme travail en anglais que j'ai fini très tard (vers minuit X_X) et j'ai eu aussi pas mal d'autres devoirs... Mais merci pour les reviews ^-^ et maintenant voici le troisième chapitre, bonne lecture à tous !

(Et si vous n'aimez pas le yaoi ne lisez pas !)

**Disclaimer:**Beyblade Metal Fusion ne m'appartient pas !

**Chapitre 3: Á la patinoire**

Une fois sortis et bien éloignés du Beypark, Kyoya et Gingka s'étaient remis à marcher à travers la ville, toujours main dans la main et suivis par Madoka et Yu.

«Et maintenant, où est-ce que tu aimerais qu'on aille Gingka ? demanda Kyoya.

-...Ben...j'ai bien une idée, mais je sais pas si tu vas être d'accord...

-Mais pourquoi je ne serais pas d'accord ? Allez, dis-le moi !

-...Ben, j'aimerais bien aller à la patinoire..., avoua Gingka.

-Á la patinoire ?...Gingka, tu sais faire du patin ?

-...Non...mais j'ai vraiment envie d'y aller ! S'te plaît ! »

Gingka lui fit de grands yeux brillants.

«Tu sais, tu n'as pas besoin de faire les yeux doux pour que j'accepte.

-Et ça veut dire que t'es d'accord ?

-Á ton avis ? Kyoya lui adressa un sourire.

-...Ouais tu veux bien :D ! Allez viens dépêche-toi Kyoya-kun ! »

Gingka prit le bras de son chéri et se mit à courir, tout content.

«T'as entendu Maka ? Gingky veut aller à la patinoire !

-Bon ben tu sais ce qui nous reste à faire Yu !

-Oui, leur pourrir la journée XD ! »

De leur côté, Madoka et Yu se mirent aussi à courir pour pouvoir rattraper les deux amoureux. Mais alors que Gingka courait, toujours en tirant son chéri, il s'arrêta net.

«Mais pourquoi tu t'arrête Gingka ?

-...JE SAIS PAS OÚ C'EST LA PATINOIRE TT-TT !

-BAM ! »

Kyoya tomba à la renverse.

« Et c'est seulement maintenant que tu t'en rends compte ?! Et comment on va la trouver maintenant ?!

-...Parce que tu sais pas où c'est ?

- -_-' Bah évidemment que je sais pas où c'est ! Tu crois que j'y vais tous les matins ?!

-...Ben...j'pensais que tu savais où c'était...,avoua le roux.

- =_=' Je suis pas un GPS...

-...Je sais comment on va faire Kyoya-kun ! s'écria Gingka. J'ai une super idée !

-Ah, et c'est quoi ta super idée ?

-On n'a qu'à courir dans toute la ville jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve la patinoire :D !

-...Ça ne devrait pas m'étonner pourtant -_-'... »

Après avoir parcouru toute la ville en long en large et en travers, les deux amoureux finirent par arriver devant un grand bâtiment blanc et bleu avec marqué «PATINOIRE» en jaune.

«Tu vois Kyoya, elle a marché ma super idée :D !

-...J'appelle pas ça une super idée moi... »

Les deux amoureux entrèrent, suivis peu après des deux génies. Une fois à l'intérieur, Gingka ressentit immédiatement la différence de température.

«Il fait froiiiiid o_o

- Eh, à quoi tu t'attendais Gingka ?

- J'vais m-me transformer e-en glaçon il fait t-trop froiiiiid o_o »

Kyoya soupira, enleva sa veste kaki et lui posa sur les épaules.

«Je pense pas que ça va énormément te réchauffer, mais on n'a que ça.

-Kyoya :)... »

Gingka se retourna avec un sourire, reconnaissant envers le geste de son chéri et l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue, ce qui ravit Madoka et Yu, toujours cachés à une distance sûre des deux garçons pour ne pas se faire repérer.

«CHU- Merci beaucoup Kyoya-kun ^-^

-...De rien Gingka '##', Kyoya ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

-Aww, c'est mignon de voir Yoyo aussi attentionné envers Gingky ^-^

-Aaaah c'était trop choupi ^o^, Madoka eut un immense sourire en voyant la photo qu'elle avait prise (elle a toujours son mini-ordinateur dans ses mains au cas où il se passe quelque chose d'intéressant.)

-T'as pris une photo ? J'veux voir 'o' ! Elle montra à Yu la photo où ils s'embrassaient. C'est trop mignoooon ^o^ !

-Je crois que je vais la mettre en fond d'écran *u* »

Tandis que les deux fans de yaoi s'extasiaient devant la photo, Gingka était quant à lui impatient d'aller patiner avec Kyoya. Il se tenait devant la piste glacée en sautillant sur place, tout excité.

«Tu viens Kyoya-kun :D ?

-...Gingka, il faut déjà avoir des chaussures spéciales pour aller sur la glace.

-...Ah oui c'est vrai ^-^'... »

Les deux louèrent des patins, que Gingka eut beaucoup de mal à attacher, puis en allant jusqu'à la piste, il manqua plusieurs fois de tomber tellement il avait du mal à marcher avec. Il avait l'air tellement ridicule que Kyoya ne put s'empêcher de sourire amusé, tout comme Madoka et Yu.

«Hihi t'as vu, Gingky marche comme un pingouin XD !

-Effectivement il est très sexy comme ça XD !

-Ne te moque pas de moi ! fit le roux à son chéri. C'est pas drôle !

-Je sais bien, mais même quand tu es ridicule tu es mignon Gingka. »

Le roux s'élança vite sur la piste de glace. Beaucoup trop vite. Heureusement que les gens qui patinaient avaient de bons réflexes, car à la vitesse à laquelle il parcourait la piste il fallait se pousser très vite pour l'éviter, au risque de se le prendre dedans.

«AAAAAAAAAAAH O_O ! »

Kyoya entra aussi sur la piste, et hurla à Gingka de ralentir. Mais le roux allait bien trop vite pour pouvoir l'entendre. Il fit tout le tour en hurlant en essayant de s'arrêter sans succès, lorsque soudain, il revint vers l'entrée, et Kyoya vit alors le roux foncer à toute vitesse vers lui.

«POUSSE-TOI KYOYAAAAA O_O ! »

Mais il allait bien trop vite pour pouvoir le lui permettre. Ce qui fait qu'il lui tomba dessus dans un grand bruit. Et leurs visages se retrouvèrent très proches l'un de l'autre.

«Oh...je-je suis désolé Kyoya-kun '##'...

-...C'est pas grave Gingka... »

Kyoya, le trouvant vraiment très mignon quand il rougissait comme ça, ne put résister à l'envie de l'embrasser et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes en tenant le visage du roux entre ses mains.

«Mmh '##' ! »

Gingka rougit énormément, car il était très gêné du fait de leur position et de l'action soudaine de son chéri. Tout en les observant de loin, Madoka en profita pour filmer, un immense sourire sur le visage, sous les gloussements de Yu.

«Hihi Yoyo ne rate pas une occasion d'embrasser Gingky ^-^ !

-Tout ceci est vraiment très intéressant *u* »

Une fois leur baiser terminé, Gingka rougit encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

«K-Kyoya...je...on s'embrasse pas ici comme ça...les gens vont nous voir...

-Et alors ? Je t'embrasse où je veux d'abord, et puis c'est pas ma faute si t'es tellement mignon quand tu rougis. »

Kyoya aida alors son amoureux à se relever, sous les regards amusés de quelques patineurs. Même s'il n'était pas un as en patinage, le vert aida le roux à se stabiliser sur ses patins et à traverser la piste sans tomber pendant un petit moment.

«C'est mignon, Yoyo qui donne des cours improvisés à Gingky ^-^, admit Yu.

-Des cours de quoi *u* ? Madoka eut un sourire pas des plus purs.

-...Oooh je l'attendais pas celle-là, fit le petit blond qui avait compris le sous-entendu (que tous ceux ayant un minimum d'esprit malsain comprendront aussi), décidément Maka tu ne cessera jamais de me surprendre !

-Il ne faut jamais sous-estimer une fan de yaoi et son esprit voyons ! »

Les deux fans décidèrent alors d'aller patiner un peu, afin de s'amuser aussi (ce n'est pas parce qu'on est en filature qu'on a pas le droit de se détendre !) et de pouvoir observer d'un peu plus près les deux amoureux en plein cours de patinage, précisons-le (et non pas de ce qu'avait pensé Madoka).

«Gingka, ne te penche pas en arrière comme ça sinon tu vas tomber, fit le vert en lui tenant la main.

-Mais c'est pas facile Kyoya-kun... »

_'Hihi ils si mignons comme ça ^-^' _se dirent les deux amateurs de yaoi.

Tandis que la patinoire se remplissait peu à peu, Gingka s'améliorait sous les conseils de Kyoya même s'il n'était pas encore un pro dans ce domaine. Après avoir patiné pendant un moment, le roux voulut aller se reposer, alors il sortit de la piste et alla s'asseoir sur un banc.

«C'est fatiguant le patin... »

Alors qu'il tournait la tête, son regard fut attiré par une affiche colorée installée sur le panneau des affichages. Il s'approcha par curiosité et se mit à lire.

«_CONCOURS DE PATINAGE_

_Vous êtes un as du patin et vous aimez vous illustrer en public ? Ou bien simplement un amateur aimant les défis ? Alors venez participer au concours de patinage de la patinoire Cyberglace de Metal Bey City qui se déroulera le 20 mai à 11 heures ! Les figures les plus originales seront récompensées ! Inscriptions jusqu'à 10 heures 45. Premier prix à gagner: deux entrées gratuites «nourriture à volonté» valables dans tous les les restaurants de la ville. »_

«NOURRITURE Á VOLONTÉ ?! »

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour exciter l'estomac de Gingka, qui se mit à sauter de joie en pensant à tous les bons hamburgers qu'il pourrait avaler, d'autant plus qu'il commençait à avoir faim.

«Il faut que je fasse ce concours et que je gagne *Q* !

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Gingka ? demanda Kyoya en voyant son chéri sauter partout.

-Il faut que je gagne *Q* j'veux gagneeeeeer ! » s'écria-t-il.

Le roux se rua alors vers l'accueil pour s'inscrire, toujours un immense sourire idiot aux lèvres et en sautillant. Kyoya vit alors l'affiche et la lut à son tour. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi Gingka était aussi content, jusqu'à ce qu'il lise quel était le prix à remporter.

« -_-' Quel goinfre...ça ne m'étonne pas de lui...

-Tu veux participer aussi Kyoya-kun :D ?

-Non, j'ai pas envie, je préfère te regarder, c'est bien plus intéressant.

-...Kyoya ! » protesta-t-il en rougissant.

Tandis que le roux et son petit ami attendaient impatients (enfin plus Gingka que Kyoya) que le concours commencent, Madoka et Yu s'approchèrent à leur tour.

«Un concours de patinage ? Pourtant Gingka n'est pas spécialement un grand fan de ça...

-...Ah mais c'est le prix qui l'intéresse, l'informa Yu. C'est dit que le vainqueur remportera deux entrées gratuites avec de la nourriture à volonté dans tous les restos de la ville.

-...Tout de suite ça m'étonne moins qu'il ait envie de participer à ce concours.

-...Mais Maka, même si Yoyo l'a aidé, il n'est pas super doué en patinage ? demanda le blond.

-Ben, oui...

-Mais alors il a peu de chances de remporter le concours ?

-Ben...»

Soudain, une idée de génie pointa dans la tête de Yu. Il eut un grand sourire et annonça à Madoka:

«Maka, j'ai une idée pour faire gagner le concours à Gingky. »

Il expliqua ensuite son plan à l'oreille de la jeune fille, qui approuva totalement. Ils allèrent ensuite s'installer vers le public nombreux, qui se tenait relativement près de la piste. Puis à 11 heures, le concours commença comme prévu. L'organisateur, sans doute, se dirigea en pantins sur la piste glacée et se mit à parler dans un micro.

«Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Et bienvenue au concours de patinage de notre patinoire Cyberglace ! Est-ce que vous êtes prêts ? demanda-t-il.

-OUIIIIIII ! lui répondit en chœur le public.

-Tant mieux, parce que le spectacle va commencer ! De nombreux amateurs se sont inscrits pour ce concours, et vont devoir rivaliser de talent pour remporter le prix, il brandit bien haut les deux tickets, deux entrées pour avoir de la nourriture à volonté valables dans tous les restaurants de la ville !

-C'est moi qui les aurais ! fit Gingka déterminé à gagner.

-Mais assez parlé, faisons place au spectacle ! Et tout de suite, voici le premier candidat, je vous présente Masamune Kadoya !

-SALUUUUUT :D ! »

Gingka, Kyoya, Madoka et Yu ne s'attendaient pas du tout à ce que ce soit le jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs qui fasse son apparition sur la piste, en secouant les bras au public qui l'acclamait.

«Bah ça alors, Masamumu participe aussi ! s'exclama Yu.

-Je pensais pas qu'il était amateurs de concours comme ça..., ajouta Madoka.

-Bah tu sais Maka, du moment qu'il peut montrer qu'il est le numéro un au monde entier, il peut participer à tous les concours dans toutes les disciplines...

-Tu as parfaitement raison, Yu...

-Masamune participe aussi ?! dit Gingka. Bah, je ne le laisserai pas remporter le tournoi !

-Tiens, cet abruti est là aussi...ça promet d'être comique...

-Masamune, un petit mot à dire au public avant de commencer ? L'organisateur lui tendit le micro.

-Je suis le numéro un ;D ! sourit-il en faisant le V de la victoire.

- -_-' Il doit être bloqué sur cette phrase...

-Maintenant, c'est à toi de jouer Masamune ! »

En fait, le brun n'avait pas de grand talent pour le patin; mais comme il avait par contre, du talent pour faire le clown, ses figures étaient tellement ridicules mais tellement drôles que tout le le public était plié en deux. Même Kyoya ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire tant il était ridicule.

Madoka en profita pour le filmer et se dit que ça pourrait toujours être utile en cas de déprime. Á la fin de son incroyable performance, le public, toujours mort de rire, l'applaudit bien fort, ce qui fit que Masamune sortit, tout fier de sa chorégraphie. Puis les candidats défilèrent les uns après les autres, certains plus doués que d'autres. Puis, en dernier, vint le tour de Gingka.

«Et voici maintenant le dernier candidat, j'ai nommé Gingka Hagane !

-HIIII C'EST GINGKA HAGANE ! Un flot de cris suraigus féminins sortit du public.

-...Oh non, pas encore des cinglées -_-..., soupira Kyoya. Et qu'est-ce qu'elles ont après Gingka ?

-GINGKA T'ES SUPER MIGNON TU SAIS !

-T'ES TROP KAWAII !

-T'ES SUPER JOLI ET SUPER ADORABLE !

_'...Oh, même moi j'ai des fans...c'est Kyoya-kun qui doit être jaloux...'_

-Grrr, qu'est-ce qu'elles ont à dire ça ?! Kyoya se mit à grogner. Il n'y a que moi qui le droit de dire ça à Gingka !

-Eh bien Gingka, il semblerait que tu as de nombreuses admiratrices ! Un petit mot avant de commencer ?

-Euh...je vais gagner :D ! Il afficha un grand sourire au public.

-Allez, pour clôturer ce concours, c'est à toi de jouer Gingka ! »

Le roux, largement soutenu par des acclamations féminines, allait s'élancer. Lorsque Yu décida de mettre sa petite idée en marche. Il s'approcha le plus près possible de la piste, et lança Libra si rapidement qu'on ne put voir qu'un éclair vert foncer sur Gingka et le percuter (pas trop trop violemment non plus quand même, il ne tiens pas à le tuer !). Á partir de ce moment-là, le roux partit en arrière à toute vitesse, en essayant désespérément de ne pas hurler tellement il avait peur.

«Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?! » fit Kyoya.

Mais Gingka ne tomba pas et ne se prit aucune rambarde contre le bord de la piste. En fait, involontairement, il réalisa une série de figures toutes plus extraordinaires les unes que les autres, qui arrachèrent des cris de surprise et d'admiration venant du public. Madoka n'en croyait pas ses yeux, et même Yu était étonné que son plan marche si bien. Mais le plus étonné c'était Kyoya. Où Gingka avait-il caché un tel talent ? Même Masamune était scotché. Heureusement pour Gingka, qui commençait à se sentir pas très bien, il se dirigeait vers le bord, et réussit à se réceptionner sans problème. Le public applaudit alors à tout rompre en l'acclamant joyeusement. Lorsque le roux se rendit compte qu'on le congratulait, il se demanda bien comment il avait fait, car il n'avait rien maîtrisé du tout. L'organisateur s'approcha de lui et lui leva le bras.

«Je crois que nous avons notre vainqueur, voici l'as du patin, Gingka Hagane !

-...J'ai gagné...Ouais, j'ai gagné :D ! Le roux sauta de joie.

-Et comme promis, Gingka reçoit le prix du vainqueur, des entrées «nourriture à volonté» valables dans tous les restaurants de la ville ! »

Il lui donna les deux tickets, que Gingka regarda avec des étoiles plein les yeux.

«Ouiiiii j'ai gagné :D ! Tu as vu Kyoya, j'ai réussi ! »

Mais alors qu'il se retournait pour aller retrouver son Kyoya, un flot de filles déchaînées fonça vers lui.

«HIIIII BRAVO GINGKAAAAA !

-O_O AAAAAAH ! »

Le flot de filles se précipita vers lui en se disputant pour pouvoir le féliciter, le câliner et l'embrasser, sous le regard amusé de Madoka et Yu et sous le regard de plus en plus énervé de Kyoya. Si elles n'étaient pas aussi dangereuses, il s'en serait bien occupé, mais il avait été assez traumatisé par les fangirls pour la journée. Après avoir passé un bon bout de temps agglutinées autour du roux, elles s'en allèrent, en lui envoyant des bisous et en disant qu'il était vraiment mignon/adorable/kawaii.

«Hhh...hhh..., le pauvre Gingka s'effondra au sol, épuisé par tous les câlins et les baisers qu'on lui avait fait.

-Gingka ! Masamune fut le premier à se diriger vers lui.

-...Masamune ?

-...Écoute, j'aime pas admettre qu'on est plus forts que moi, mais faut avouer que là, t'as vraiment assuré ! Mais ne te fais pas d'illusions, la prochaine fois c'est moi qui gagnerai ! »

Puis après que le brun soit parti, le vert se dirigea rapidement vers le roux et s'agenouilla.

«Est-ce que tu vas bien Gingka ? demanda-t-il inquiet en le prenant dans ses bras.

-...Oh Kyoya-kun...j'ai...j'ai cru qu'elles allaient me manger...elles arrêtaient pas de m'embrasser sur les joues... et de m'étouffer en me câlinant...

-Si j'avais su que ça allait se passer comme ça, je ne t'aurais pas laissé concourir...

-...Oui...mais regarde Kyoya-kun, il montra les deux tickets, j'ai gagné...et ça en valait la peine...

-Ah, tu n'es qu'un goinfre prêt à tout pour des hamburgers, Gingka. Mais je t'aime quand même. »

Il l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue, puis lui demanda:

«Mais comment tu as fait pour réaliser les figures que tu as faites ? Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu étais aussi doué !

-Ben...en fait...j'ai rien fait du tout...j'ai juste senti quelque chose de rapide me pousser en arrière...et après, bah...tu sais ce qui s'est passé.

-...En tout cas, tu es vraiment incroyable Gingka. »

Il l'aida à se relever, puis ils s'embrassèrent doucement, sous le regard attendri de Madoka et de Yu.

«C'est vraiment trop mignon ^-^, mais je suis impressionnée par les résultats de ton plan Yu.

-Ben moi aussi figure-toi, mais je suis content que ça ait aussi bien marché ^-^. Et regarde-les, ils se font des bisouuuus ^o^ »

Après leur baiser doux et chaleureux, les deux garçons se regardèrent amoureusement.

«...Et maintenant, où voudrais-tu aller Gingka ? »

Le roux lui montra les entrées avec de grands yeux. Kyoya sourit, ayant compris ce qu'il voulait.

«D'accord, on va aller manger puisque tu en as tellement envie. Espèce de goinfre. »

Gingka lui adressa un grand sourire, prit sa main, et tous deux sortirent du bâtiment, les deux génies à leurs trousses.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Voilà, chapitre 3 terminé ! Si vous avez aimé, mettez des reviews please :)

Madoka: Kyaaa j'adore quand Kyoya et Gingka se font des mamours ^o^ ils sont si mignons !

Yu: Oui, et apparemment Gingky aussi a un fanclub...étouffant.

So-chan: Ah ben c'est ça d'être aussi mignon !

Yu: Et maintenant ils vont aller au resto, les veinards...tu pense que Gingky va emmener Yoyo dans un restaurant chic:) ?

Madoka: Mais non, tu sais bien qu'il en profitera pour avoir pleiiiiin de hamburgers...

Yu: Dommage u_u, ça aurait été un peu plus romantique que d'aller au fast-food...

So-chan: De toute façon, vous verrez bien où ils iront au prochain chapitre...


	4. Chapitre 4: Au Twinkle Hearts

Hello ! **Petite note: je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour écrire en ce moment, alors je poste plusieurs trucs en même temps car à présent il va falloir que je commence à réviser le bac, et je ne sais pas si je reposterai d'ici-là, alors je mets plusieurs trucs d'un coup. **Merci pour les reviews ^-^ et voici le quatrième chapitre, bonne lecture à tous ! (Et si vous n'aimez pas le yaoi ne lisez pas !)

**Dsiclaimer:**Beyblade Metal Fusion ne m'appartient pas !

**Chapitre 4: Au Twinkle Hearts**

Kyoya et Gingka se promenaient toujours dans la ville, le roux regardant avec envie ses tickets.

«Tu te rends compte Kyoya-kun ? On va pouvoir manger tout ce qu'on veut où on veut !

-Mouais. Moi ce qui m'intéresse, c'est surtout de passer un moment avec toi, répliqua Kyoya. Et puis j'ai pas spécialement faim. On pourrait manger plus tard.

-Mais moi je meurs de faiiiiim ;-;, Gingka le regarda avec des yeux suppliants. S'te plaîîîît *-*

-...Bon, d'accord, on y va tout de suite, soupira le vert, tandis que le roux sauta de joie.

-CHU- Je t'aime Kyoya-kun ^-^, sourit ce dernier en l'embrassant sur la joue.

-...Moi aussi Gingka, Kyoya ne dit rien, les joues légèrement rouges.

-Awww c'est mignoooon ^o^, roucoulèrent Madoka et Yu.

-Tu viens Kyoya-kun, j'ai super faim ! »

Gingka se mit à courir en tirant son amoureux par le bras, tout en étant suivis par Madoka et Yu. Après avoir commencé à courir, Kyoya lui posa soudainement une question:

«Gingka, où est-ce que tu comptes aller là ?

-...Bah au fast-food ! répondit-il comme si c'était une évidence. Je veux pouvoir manger pleiiiin de hamburgers et-

-NON !

-...Pourquoi non ?

-On a l'occasion de pouvoir aller ailleurs, là où c'est un peu plus...romantique qu'un fast-food, et tout ce que tu veux c'est aller là-bas ! s'expliqua Kyoya.

-M-Mais je veux des hamburgers, si j'en mange pas j'vais être en maaanque ;-;

-Arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! Des hamburgers tu en manges des tonnes par semaine ! C'est pour un jour que tu vas pas en manger que tu vas mourir !

-Maieuuuuh ;-; ...»

Gingka s'accrocha à sa veste en lui faisant des yeux des plus adorables. Même s'il le trouvait craquant, le vert en changea pas d'avis.

«Non.

-...Mais...moi tout ce que je voulais c'était passer un moment avec toi... »

Le roux afficha un air triste, avec une petite larme au coin de l'œil. Kyoya soupira fortement, puis l'étreint en lui caressant les cheveux.

«Tu es incorrigible Gingka.

-...Ça veut dire que tu acceptes ;u; ?

-...Non.

-...TT-TT Adieu hamburgers...

-Mais on va aller ailleurs, dans un resto un peu plus romantique qu'un fast-food.

-...Depuis quand tu aimes les trucs romantiques toi ?

-Je fais ça uniquement pour toi. »

Gingka le regarda avec des yeux reconnaissants et lui fit un gros câlin, ce qui ravit Madoka et Yu, cachés un peu plus loin.

«Hihi Yoyo est un romantique quand il s'agit de faire plaisir à Gingky ^-^ !

-Il lui faut bien ça pour calmer un peu son caractère peu agréable u_u.

-Et où tu penses qu'ils vont aller Maka ? demanda Yu.

-Hmm, j'ai peut-être une idée, répondit-elle. La semaine dernière, au cas où Kyoya déciderait d'emmener Gingka en balade pour la journée, je l'ai bassiné en parlant sans arrêt d'un restaurant spécial pour les amoureux où travaille ma tante, en disant qu'il pourrait aller là-bas avec Gingka et d'autres trucs du genre. Sur le coup il ne m'a pas trop écoutée mais je pense qu'il a pensé à ça.

-Hihi tu as des bonnes idées Maka ^-^

-Non, je suis prévoyante, c'est tout ^-^ »

Effectivement, Kyoya pensait à ça. Il n'avait pas envie de l'admettre, mais la méchanicienne avait de bonnes idées quand il le fallait. Alors il prit Gingka par la main et ils commencèrent à marcher.

«Tu sais où on peut aller Kyoya-kun ?

-...Madoka m'a parlé d'un certain restaurant...ça pourrait être une bonne idée...

-Comment ça, elle t'a parlé d'un restaurant ?

-Bah, rien...elle m'a même donnée l'adresse, fit-il en tendant un bout de papier qu'il avait sortit de sa poche.

-Oh, tu as gardé l'adresse ? Et ça veut dire que tu avais envie de m'y emmener quand on pourrait ?

-...Tu as deviné.

-Kyoya :D... »

Gingka adressa au vert un sourire adorable. Puis il l'embrassa sur la joue en lui disant qu'il était un amour, ce qui le fit rougir.

«Hé hé, tu vois, je t'avais dit que mon idée marcherait !

-Ouais, t'es une génie Maka :D !

-Non, c'est rien ^-^...allez viens, sinon on va les perdre de vue ! »

Après avoir cherché un peu à travers la ville l'adresse exacte du restaurant convoité, les deux garçons arrivèrent devant un bâtiment avec une belle façade colorée. Au-dessus de l'entrée décorée de cœurs était marqué en italique «_Twinkle Hearts_ ».

«Ça a l'air bien comme endroit, commenta Gingka, mais tu es sûr que c'est bien cet endroit ?

-Aucun doute, c'est le même nom que sur l'adresse. Est-ce que tu douterais de mon sens de l'orientation par hasard ?

-Non non, je voulais juste être sûr. »

Tout content, le roux entra avec Kyoya dans le restaurant, et furent tout de suite accueillis par une jeune femme qui s'occupait de la réception.

«Bonjour et bienvenue au Twinkle Hearts ! leur fit-elle avec un grand sourire.

-Bonjour :D ! répliqua Gingka avec le même sourire. On voudrait manger s'il vous plaît ^-^. »

Elle fut un peu surprise de voir que le jeune couple qui se présentait était composé de deux adolescents, dont un qui la regardait avec un air peu aimable et un qui se tenait au bras de l'autre avec un sourire débile.

«Kyoya-kun, tu pourrais faire un sourire quand même ! dit le roux.

-Mmm. Le vert força un sourire pour lui faire plaisir.

-Aah, c'est mieux comme ça ^-^. Il s'adressa à la réceptionniste. Excusez-le, Kyoya-kun n'est pas toujours très souriant mais il est super gentil avec moi ^-^.

-Ne parle pas de nous comme ça à n'importe qui... »

Cette petite scène amusa la jeune femme, qui leur demanda de la suivre. Elle les conduisit à une table pour deux dans un coin du restaurant. Gingka remarqua que l'intérieur était aussi joli et coloré que l'extérieur, et l'ambiance romantique commençait déjà à agacer Kyoya. Ils s'assirent à leur table et attendirent qu'on vienne leur donner les menus.

«C'est joli ici, fit Gingka en remarquant les couleurs rouges/roses/blanches omniprésentes dans le décor et sur les tables. Tu ne trouve pas Kyoya ? »

Celui-ci regardait du coin de l'œil un couple assis un peu plus loin et qui ne cessait de se dire des mots d'amour en se lançant des regards amoureux.

«...Cette ambiance à l'eau de rose me dégoûte.

-...Si les trucs romantiques te dégoûtent, pourquoi tu m'as emmené ici ? demanda le roux.

-...Pour toi. Je n'aime pas les trucs de ce genre, mais pour te faire plaisir je veux bien faire des efforts. Et puis c'est quand même pas souvent qu'on a l'occasion d'être un peu seuls tous les deux...alors autant que ce soit dans un endroit spécial. Je pourrais faire n'importe quoi pour toi Gingka, avoua-t-il en le regardant dans les yeux.

-Kyoya-kun :D... »

Alors que le roux lui avait pris les mains, le regard plein de reconnaissance, il se rendit compte que les autres couples à proximité les regardaient, attendris par cette émouvante déclaration. Il était un peu plus agacé, lui qui détestait être le centre d'attention (en dehors du domaine du beyblade).

«...Quoi ? C'est pas la première fois que vous entendez quelqu'un dire à quelqu'un d'autre qu'il l'aime, non ? Alors fichez-nous la paix merci. »

Les autres couples présents entendirent le message et retournèrent à leurs occupations.

«Je suis fier de toi Kyoya, dit Gingka.

-...Pourquoi ?

-Tu n'as pas envoyé un regard méchant et effrayant à tout le monde pour une fois ^-^.

-...Si ça peut te faire plaisir... »

Á l'extérieur, Madoka et Yu, qui les regardaient jusqu'alors (ils étaient situés contre une vitre.) décidèrent d'entrer.

«Et qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant Maka ?

-On va continuer à les regarder. Mais si on pouvait manger un peu en même temps, ça serait pas de refus, je commence à avoir faim...

-Ah bah ça tombe bien moi aussi j'ai faim ! »

Madoka se dirigea alors vers la réceptionniste, qui la reconnut immédiatement.

«Madoka ! Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici ! Je pensais que tu étais restée chez toi à réparer les toupies !

-Oh, c'est ce que je fais, mais aujourd'hui je fais une pause filature.

-Vous vous connaissez ? demanda Yu.

-Bien sûr, Madoka est la nièce de la patronne, répondit la jeune femme. Elle vient parfois ici.

-Ma tante dirige ce restaurant, et parle souvent de moi à ses amies qui travaillent ici, expliqua la méchanicienne. Alors un peu tout le monde me connaît.

-Oooh je vois.

-Et sinon, qui est-ce que tu files Madoka ?

-Tu sais, les deux garçons qui sont entrés il y a peu de temps. Tu ne les trouves pas adorables ?

-Ce sont des amis à toi ? Si, c'est vrai qu'ils sont plutôt mignons.

-Bon, c'est pas tout mais si on allait manger ? J'ai faim moi ! »

La réceptionniste conduisit alors les deux amateurs de yaoi à une table relativement proche de celle des garçons afin qu'ils puissent les observer. Du côté des deux amoureux, une serveuse leur apporta le menu et les laissa regarder un peu. Gingka se rua dessus, curieux de voir les plats.

«Tu crois qu'ils font des hamburgers Kyoya-kun ?

-...Gingka...Tu pourrais pas changer et prendre autre chose pour une fois ? soupira le vert.

-Non, je peux pas. Je peux pas survivre sans hamburgers avec trois steaks et plein de sauce *Q*

-...-_-' Incorrigible. »

Pendant qu'ils scrutaient le menu, Kyoya remarqua que l'abondance des noms des plats à consonance romantique, et Gingka se mit à chercher tout ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à un hamburger. Il afficha alors un sourire victorieux en voyant l'image d'un en forme étonnante de cœur et qui s'appelait justement «hamburcœur» . Il montra alors sa découverte au vert.

«Tu as vu Kyoya ? Même ici ils ont des hamburgers ^-^ !

-...Pourquoi ça m'étonne que ça te fasse envie ? »

Une serveuse arriva alors vers eux, un carnet à la main.

«Vous avez fait votre choix ?

-Oui. Moi je voudrais plein de vos hamburgers en forme bizarre ^-^, répondit évidemment Gingka.

-Gingka...Tu pourrais être raisonnable pour une fois ?

-...Bon d'accord. Juste une dizaine alors ^-^. »

La serveuse ouvrit des yeux ronds en entendant le nombre de hamburgers demandés, néanmoins elle nota la commande. Elle ouvrit des yeux encore plus grands lorsque Gingka continua de lui citer tous les plats qui lui faisaient envie. Kyoya était habitué à l'appétit sans faim de son chéri, pourtant il était étonné à chaque fois. Ce qu'il commanda parut dérisoire à côté de la montagne de plats en tout genre qu'avait demandé le roux. Une fois la serveuse repartie, le vert parla.

«...Tu es vraiment sûr que tu vas pouvoir manger tout ce que t'as commandé ?

-Bah évidemment ! Et puis c'est gratuit, alors autant en profiter, non ?

-...Vu sur ce point, c'est sûr que oui... »

Une fois qu'ils eurent leurs plats, les deux commencèrent à manger, tandis que Madoka et Yu les observaient attentivement, en train de manger eux aussi. Gingka avait demandé tellement de plats qu'on dut lui donner en deux fois pour qu'ils puissent tenir sur la table. Les gens aux alentours furent déconcertés par le nombre de plats que le roux s'enfilait à vue d'œil, tout comme son petit ami. Le repas se déroula sans accrocs ; puis, lorsque vint le tour de choisir les desserts, ce fut la même chose que pour les plats: Gingka demanda tout plein de gâteaux/bonbons/trucs sucrés en tout genre, et une énorme glace que lui et Kyoya pourraient manger ensemble. Tranquilles à leur table, Madoka et Yu discutaient.

«Maka, tu as vu tout ce que Gingky avait commandé ?

-Ouais, la taille de son estomac ne cessera jamais de me surprendre...

-...Maka...j'ai une drôle d'impression, dit le blond en train de manger sa glace vanille/chocolat.

-...Comment ça ?

-...J'ai l'impression que quelque chose va bientôt arriver...

-...Maintenant que tu le dis, c'est vrai que moi aussi j'ai un pressentiment...

-Restons sur nos gardes Maka. Quelque chose va arriver incessamment. »

Kyoya et Gingka quant à eux, étaient beaucoup trop concentrés sur eux-mêmes pour se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit.

«Dis Kyoya-kun ? demanda subitement le roux.

-Oui ?

-Tu es content d'être ici avec moi ?

-Mais évidemment que je suis content d'être là avec toi ! répondit le vert. On est seuls, tous les deux, sans être dérangés par Madoka et ce petit démon de Yu, ni personne d'autre. Rien que toi et moi, il posa sa main sur sa joue. Et du moment que tu es là, tout ira bien.

-Moi aussi, je suis heureux d'être avec toi Kyoya. Je t'aime beaucoup !

-...Moi aussi, Gingka.

-Aww, c'est mignon » roucoulèrent les deux génies en les regardant s'embrasser.

Soudain, ils entendirent un son aigu assez lointain, qui ne dura pas très longtemps, avant que le silence revienne. Les deux eurent alors un mauvais pressentiment. Puis tout d'un coup, un grand bruit de porte qui claque se fit entendre, suivi d'un cri, qui fit se retourner touts les clients – sauf Kyoya et Gingka, trop absorbés par leur baiser. Quelqu'un s'approcha d'un pas très rapide de la pièce principale. Lorsque tous virent qui venait d'entrer, ils ne dirent plus rien, apeurés.

«...J'avais raison » dirent Madoka et Yu en même temps.

La personne en question qui venait de faire une entrée remarquée était actuellement très très énervée, avait une aura malfaisante autour d'elle, et fixait les deux garçons qui ne l'avaient toujours pas remarquée. Ce qui ne fit que l'agacer un peu plus.

«GINGKA HAGANE... »

Le roux sursauta quand il entendit la voix menaçante qui venait de l'interpeller. Il se tourna vers la personne en question, et devient livide lorsqu'il la vit.

«Ryuga...o_o''''... »

En effet, c'était bien «L'Empereur Dragon» en personne qui fixait Gingka avec des énormes envies de meurtres, et que Kyoya fixait, sur la défensive. Néanmoins, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en le voyant, car Ryuga avait le visage couvert de marques de rouge à lèvres et il sentait le parfum pour femme. Les autres auraient aussi souri s'il n'était pas aussi effrayant malgré le fait qu'il soit ridicule.

«Hihi, Ryuga s'est fait attaqué à ce que je vois, seul Yu osa un petit rire, même s'il avait peur.

-Yu, tais-toi si tu tiens à la vie » lui chuchota Madoka.

Heureusement pour Yu, Ryuga était trop occupé à foudroyer Gingka du regard pour se rendre compte qu'il se moquait de lui. Le roux commença à avoir très peur.

«Oh,euh...salut Ryuga, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ^o^'''' ?

-Ne fais pas l'innocent... »

Il s'approcha un peu plus, et prit soudainement le rouquin par le col, prêt à frapper.

«Tu vas me le payer Gingka Hagane ! »

Mais au lieu de le frapper, ce fut lui qui fut frappé. Il lâcha Gingka et recula de quelques pas, Kyoya venant de lui mettre une violente droite.

«Tu le touches, t'es mort, le prévint le vert.

-Comme si tu me faisais peur, chaton.

-COMMENT TU M'AS APPELÉ Ò_Ó# ?! Et toi tu t'es regardé, lézard ?!

-...Toi aussi tu tiens à mourir on dirait. »

Puis les deux garçons commencèrent à se bagarrer violemment, enchaînant les coups de poings, sans que personne n'ose intervenir pour les calmer. Gingka voulut intervenir plusieurs fois mais Kyoya l'en empêcha.

«Kyoya-kun ! Calmez-vous !

-Hors de question ! Il a tenté de te frapper alors c'est à moi de lui régler son compte ! Je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal Gingka !

-Comme c'est touchant. Tu devrais plutôt penser à te protéger toi plutôt que ton rouquin.

-La ferme ! C'est plutôt toi qui devrait te protéger lézard !

-QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE ICI ?! »

Une voix forte interrompit la dispute. Apparut alors dans la salle une grande femme brune aux cheveux bouclés et qui fusillait du regard les deux adolescents.

«C'est qui elle ? demanda Yu.

-C'est ma tante, répondit Madoka. Et elle a du tempérament...

-VOUS DEUX, SI VOUS VOULEZ VOUS CRÊPER LE CHIGNON ALLEZ DEHORS ! SORTEZ !

-Mais-

-Y A PAS DE MAIS ! PAS DE BAGARRE DANS MON RESTAURANT ! SORTEZ TOUT DE SUITE OU JE VOUS DÉGAGE Á COUPS DE PIEDS ! »

Devant la menace de la patronne, Ryuga et Kyoya n'eurent d'autre choix que de sortir pour régler leur dispute, suivi de Gingka, puis de Madoka et Yu, qui voulaient voir comment les choses allaient se dérouler. Les deux garçons avaient recommencé à se disputer, mais Gingka s'interposa.

«S'il vous plaît arrêtez ! Ça ne sert à rien de vous battre ! leur dit-il.

-Si tu ne m'avais pas jeté tout à l'heure ton Kyoya ne serait pas en train de se faire massacrer.

-Tu crois que je vais perdre contre toi ?! lui cria le vert.

-Kyoya, c'est vraiment gentil de me défendre mais c'est ma faute ce qui s'est passé ! Il réussit à les séparer. C'est pas à toi de te faire frapper à ma place ! Je veux pas que Ryuga te fasse mal !

-Mais Gingka...

-Comme c'est mignon.

-Vas-y, tu peux me frapper si tu veux Ryuga, mais je t'en supplie ne fais pas de mal à Kyoya !

-...T'es vraiment un idiot. »

Puis le blanc lui mit un coup de poing dans la figure, si fort qu'il tomba à terre. Kyoya se précipita vers lui et lança un regard de mort à Ryuga.

«C'est lui qui l'a demandé. Après j'y peux rien si ton chéri est stupide au point qu'il tienne à se faire frapper à ta place. »

Tandis que Ryuga s'en allait, visiblement satisfait de la situation, Kyoya se pencha vers le roux.

«Gingka, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de lui dire ça ?! Tu as vu ce qu'il t'a fait ?!

-J-Je sais, ouille..., il se toucha la joue, mais je voulais pas qu'il te fasse du mal.

-...Tu es vraiment inconscient Gingka. Ryuga est bien plus fort que toi, il aurait pu t'envoyer à l'hôpital s'il avait voulu !

-...Je suppose que je fais n'importe quoi quand je suis amoureux, sourit-il.

-...Ne me fais plus peur comme ça. »

Il le prit dans ses bras puis l'embrassa tendrement, sous le regard attendri de Madoka et de Yu.

«C'est si mignon, Gingky aussi est prêt à tout pour protéger Yoyo ^-^.

-C'est ça l'amour...

-En tout cas Ryuga est pas sympa u_u, il lui faudrait un ou une chéri(e) pour se calmer un peu !

-Mais vu comment il est cinglé, personne ne voudra de lui...

-Mais si, il faut l'inscrire sur un site de rencontres par affinités, comme ça il se trouvera quelqu'un ! affirma Yu.

-Je suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée Yu...quoique s'il se trouve un mec je ne serais pas totalement contre *u* »

Tandis qu'ils s'embrassaient, Gingka se rendit compte que malgré tout ce qu'il avait avalé, il avait toujours faim.

«Kyoya-kun, on retourne manger le dessert ?

-...Quoi ?! Me dit pas que t'as encore faim ?!

-Siiiii...

-Heureusement que c'est gratuit, sinon je serai déjà ruiné par ta faute. Allez viens. »

Ils retournèrent tranquillement au restaurant, où ils purent finir leur repas sans être dérangés. Au moment de l'addition, ils donnèrent les tickets qu'ils avaient reçus. Kyoya demanda par curiosité combien aurait coûté leur repas autrement; ils en auraient eu à faire, de la vaisselle. Une fois sortis, le vert reprocha à son goinfre de petit ami d'avoir autant mangé.

«Gingka, tu te rend compte tout ce que ça faisait comme argent ? Je suis pas plein aux as moi !

-Oui mais j'en ai juste profité parce que c'était gratuit. Autrement je me serai montré raisonnable.

-Même, tu vas finir par me ruiner, espèce de goinfre. Mais bon, je t'aime comme ça.

-Moi aussi je t'aime beaucoup Kyoya ^-^ »

Après un court baiser, ils s'en allèrent, comme toujours suivis de Madoka et Yu.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Chapitre 4 terminé ! Si vous avez aimé, mettez des reviews please :) !

Yu: Hé, où est-ce qu'on va aller la prochaine fois ? C'est que je commence à avoir mal aux jambes...

Madoka: Moi je suis surtout soulagée que Ryuga et Gingka se soient arrangés à l'amiable. C'est vrai que Gingka est inconscient, mais après tout, il est amoureux.

Yu: C'est vrai ! Et moi je le demande si on va croiser à nouveau Masamumu !

So-chan: Y a de grandes chances...et je pense qu'il n'y aura pas que lui...

Yu: Comment ça ? Explique !

So-chan: Bah, tu verras bien au prochain chapitre...


End file.
